Punishment
by Love assassination
Summary: It's time... for your punishment," Heero said as he slipped the shirt over his head, making the boy shiver as he turned to look at Wufei who slowly walked towards him with a strange looking bottle in his hands. "F-fei? What's with that bot-- AAGH!"


A/N : My second fanfic! Yaaay.  
I'm really trying to improve my English so if you find any spelling errors or bad grammer, please tell me so!

I hope you'll enjoy the fanfic.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

* * *

**_Punishment._**

Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang were seated in the living room, both holding a book in their hands as they read in complete silence. It was a rather peacefull moment for them, seeing how Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton were on a mission and Duo Maxwell went out for a walk.  
They were glad of the leaving of the chestnut-haired boy in particular. He seemed to have nothing to do and whenever Duo got bored, he would annoy the two boys to no end - much to their dismay.  
So after a lot of attempts of getting their attentiom and many, many pouts, the chestnut-haired boy decided to leave them alone and go for a walk.  
Heero and Wufei did nothing to stop him, which made the brunette grow rather annoyed.  
After a dramatic scene and some fussing, Duo finally pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Heero and Wufei to sit there in complete silence, their ears buzzing at the sudden change.  
Wufei was smiling. Heero was relieved. All was well.  
It didn't last very long though when, after being gone for about a half an hour, Duo came walking back into the living room.  
The two boys didn't bother to look up at their comrade, but when a pained hiss came from the violot-eyed boy, they couldn't stop their eyes from focusing their attention on him, only to widen completely.  
There stood Duo, in the middle of the living room, soaked in what seemed like blood that seeped through his clothing and hair.  
Heero was the first to get to his feet. "Duo?!"  
Wufei quickly followed his example and rushed forward, catching the braided boy before he suddenly collapsed. "Maxwell? Wh-what happened!?"  
Violet eyes slowly opened as they tried to focus on the boy's face. "I-.. I was att-attacked.." came the weak reply, making Heero reach for his gun as his eyes scanned around the room and out the window.  
"By whom?"  
Duo coughed weakly, his head tilting to look at Heero who, after making sure it was save, put his gun away and kneeled down, his eyes narrowing to slits in anger. "Who did this, Duo?"  
Duo burried his head in Wufei's chest as he muttered something.  
"... What?"  
Another cough. "It.. It was...--"  
Heero frowned at Duo's pause. Why was it so hard for the boy to answer the question? Was he really that badly injured?!  
Before either Heero or Wufei could speak, Duo suddenly jumped up, taking a bottle from his pocket as he grinned madly and squirted it's red contents all over the two unsuspecting Gundam pilots.  
"MAXWELL!"  
Nearly busting a gut laughing, Duo fell to the floor, dropping the bottle as he clutched his stomach while tears ran down his cheeks.  
Laughing uncontrollably, the pilot pointed at the two boys that were now covered in spicy red ketchup. "Y-you should've s-s-seen your faces! Oh man, that was priceless!!"  
Glaring full heartedly at the laughing boy, Heero wiped some of the ketchup from his face before turning to look at Wufei, their eyes meeting for a split second before they both nodded their heads in silent agreement, stepping forward.  
Duo, who was trying to catch his breath, turned to look up at them in surprise. "What are you... doing?"  
"It's time, for payback." Heero grinned, causing Duo to gulpe as he slowly moved back.  
"W-wait! I-it was just a j-joke! D-don't be s-so serious. Come on, l-lighten up a bit!" Duo stuttered, his voice shaking in fear as he stepped back again.  
"Oh, we know it was a joke Maxwell. We know that very well," Wufei said as he smirked, "it's our time to play a joke now."  
Duo gulped again, panicking when his back hit the wall and he found himself trapped between two furiated boys and a hard brick wall. This was bad. This was really bad...  
Before the boy could utter any sound, both Heero and Wufei grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
Eyes widening, Duo watched how Wufei blocked the door as Heero turned the shower on.  
"W-wait.. Wh-what are you doing?"  
Heero smirked as he grabbed onto Duo's shirt. "Punishing you," was what the boy said before he slipped the shirt over Duo's head, making the boy shiver as he looked at Wufei who slowly walked towards him with a strange looking bottle in his hands...  
"W-wait... Wh-what's with that bottle? Aagh! What are you doing?! H-heero, stoppit! Don't touch me there!! W-wait... Don't tell me thats--?! St-stop!! Wufei!! Aahh, stop!! No!! That's my--.. N-no!! Don't!! I-it hurts!! Stop... Stop!! A-aahh--!!"

* * *

It was pretty late when Quatre and Trowa were finally on their way back from their mission. Everything had gone according to plan and the mission was completed perfectly.  
Exhausted and starving, Quatre and Trowa entered the save house, frowning slightly when they found the living room to be covered in... blood?  
"Trowa. Is that--?!"  
Trowa, who was frowning deeply, walked forward and kneeled down next to one of the many stains on the floor, taking some of the red substance on his fingers before he examined it closely and licked it, raising an eyebrow as he turned to Quatre who was staring at him in shock.  
"It's... Ketchup."  
"Ketchup? How on earth did that get there?!"  
Trowa shrugged. Tilting his head to the staircase that seemed to be covered in ketchup as well.  
"Something's going on here..."  
Curiousity getting the best of them, Trowa and Quatre followed the splatters of ketchup that lead to the bathroom, frowning when they heard Duo whimper.  
"What on earth are they doing to him!?" Quatre questioned as he turned to Trowa, face turning red as he heard Duo cry out.  
"St-stop it! H-heero, Y-you're... Doing it... Aa-ahn... Too hard--... it hurts!! St-stop!!... Fei!"  
Blushing slightly himself, Trowa carefully opened the bathroom door, immediately sweatdropping as he looked at what Heero and Wufei were doing to their comrade.  
"Wh-what are they doing?" Quatre asked, surprised by the look on Trowa's face.  
"Look for yourself," Trowa said as he allowed Quatre to look inside, the blonde's eyes widening when he looked at what appeared like Wufei and Heero washing Duo's long hair in a most painfull way.  
"It hurts!! Stop!!" Duo whined, causing Wufei to pour some more shampoo on the boy's hair as Heero scrubbed it in. "You get what you deserve, Maxwell--!!"  
Sighing deeply, Quatre carefully closed the door before turning to Trowa. "We're never leaving them alone again."  
"Agreed," Trowa said as he wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulder and they walked toward the bedrooms.  
"Hey Trowa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Want to share my bed tonight? I have a feeling the others won't go to sleep anytime soon..."  
"Sure. As long as you promise not to wash my hair in the morning."  
"... Why would I do that?"  
"I don't know. It's just that that image... scared me."  
"Awh, don't worry love. I'll make sure nothing like that happens to your precious hair."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"And Quatre?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**_The end...?_**


End file.
